Try
by Vichy002
Summary: Hello! This is my first story. I am Brazilian, so if it goes wrong, blame the translator. Enjoy: D
1. Chapter 1

" I'll be back , I swear "

Elsa could not take these words of his head . Promises of love If it would be okay , but they were not . Were threats , Hans promised to return .

At the time Elsa tried to sound nonchalant , but soon returned to the castle , can not contain fear .

Was a party going on in the hall , Anna had begged so much that Elsa gave , but was not really into celebrating . Was still in shock , she could not process everything that had happened after the coronation. Still wanted to drop everything and go back to his castle and live alone . But now more than ever need Anna Elsa , she could not do it with her sister . Not twice.

Elsa promised herself that she would be the best sister in the world , never to leave . Would protect Anna . But how could protect , even if she was afraid ?

Almost nothing scared her but one person .

-Let's Elsa ! The party this very good ! Please do not stay locked . - Anna spoke behind the large wooden doors .

"Enough Elsa , he will not return . " She thought to herself .

I'm going to Anna ! A minute .

Elsa took a last look in the window , the city was so beautiful .

He will not return.

Hans will not return.

She did not know how much was wrong .


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with three knocks on the door :

" Your Highness ? Today new employees will arrive . Missy is ready ? "

Fighting sleep , got up after think straight and pass the question in my head , I gave a cry .

"The Your Highness okay? " She asked worried Joan , an old maid who is years in our family .

"Yes Joan , I'm just a little nervous . " Yet replied with a little sleep "Go wake up Anna , 20 minutinhos me . "

"It seems you do not know your sister . " She spoke and I heard his footsteps getting farther away .

I giggled , Anna loves when the gates open .

I jumped out of bed and went to the wardrobe , did not like having a lot of contact with people, but to spend a year after the incident the kingdom freeze and Anna and I almost die , I decided I would force myself to have more contact , or just conversations , and look , I love it. Now as queen, was really necessary .

Dress an edge dress with long sleeves, and long ran to the foot. It was autumn in Arendelle . One of my favorite stations. The bodice was tight, but that does not bother me, I was bothered by something else.

New employees would come Arendelle today, and suppliers were the islands of the South was not very confident that it would be a good meeting. Had renewed the contract of exchange for three months, however they have betrayed us, their trade is essential . I never wanted to get back together, but my advisers, with their arguments , convinced me .

I made a side braid hair and took a last look in the mirror. Was Ready. Were 10:27 ,employees arrive at 11:00 , I would greet them , they would have lunch , and I could in order to read in the garden , or chat with Anna Kristoff , who had become a great friend . He and Anna were increasingly passionate , it was so beautiful to see them together , I wondered if you find someone to love as well .

I went downstairs and my stomach growled , I went straight to the kitchen for some fruit to eat. I heard sounds of footsteps ever nearer and turned to see what it was I could only hear a scream :

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Anna gave me a hug . " Are not you happy? The gates opened , the birds are singing . " She took my hands and began to spin like sieve . " A delicious banquet to meet new people ... " She looked at me as if to say " maybe you'll find someone," I rolled my eyes .

"Anna , I'm a queen, do not have time for such things . "

The smile that stretched from ear to ear ear became smaller , but soon returned bigger than ever .

"You will see that when you fall, that being queen is not a barrier and alias you need a king. " - Anna giggle. "And heirs ... " She raised her eyebrows and laughed, blushed at the time , was the younger sister and have thought about these things .

" I did not know you thought so . " And said it was made to blush.

"The A. .. I. .. you see ... She tried to explain.

I laughed and rubbed my hand on his head making him all disheveled .

" HEEEEI ! " Complained Anna , but soon joined my laughter .

We heard a knock on the door and turned to see who it was.

"There you are ! " Kristoff entered the kitchen . " Majesty . " Curtsied and I just ducked my head and smiled . He was wearing a black suit with a baby blue shirt and a black tie also with some navy blue details . Smart . He did not leave his business ice , but will hire employees , he was managing everything to let Anna and proud to have more time with true test of love .

"The ship is already grappling we better go. " Kristoff said .

Anna ran to him and gave him a kiss , then held hands .

"We Elsa ! " Anna can not contain the joy .

"Come on. " I said making a mention for them to go ahead.

They came out of the kitchen. Before I picked up an apple and went to the office to see all of the new employees paperwork , did not have time to read all the names that would come to see if he would be among them .

Would have to rely on my own devices .


End file.
